Eeveelution Pretty Cure
Eeveelution Pretty Cure is a fan series by StarQueen22. It's the second third fan series to be based around Pokemon. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Eileen Hayashi/Cure Grace Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A shy and lonely girl who doesn't really speak loud enough for anyone to hear. She is the younger sister of a idol and has been traveling around the world on tour since their parents died at a young age for both of them and she brought her a long. She may be shy but she loves to dance and quite beautiful if you ever get the chance to see her do it. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark brown hair tied in pigtails and hazel eyes. As Cure Grace, her hair becomes longer and lighter style in pigtails held by creme colored bows and her eyes darken. She is based off of Eevee more than anything off of Serena's Eevee. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness on! The power of being normal! Cure Grace!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Starry Swift!" Akai Ikeda/Cure Inferno Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Luci Christian (English) The captain of the dance team and has seen the passion Eileen has put into her dancing is hoping she'll join and is even trying to help her through being shy on stage. She is hyper, out going, and is very willing to help others. In civilian form, she has short reddish orange hair and red eyes. As Cure Inferno, her hair becomes a bit puffy and turns a brighter shade of reddish orange and her eyes turn an auburn color. She is based off of Flareon. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness on! The Power of the Fire! Cure Inferno!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Fire Spin!" Kasumi Ishikawa/Cure Waterfall Voiced by: Haruka Yoshimura (Japanese) Stephanie Shieh (English) She is the manager of the dance team and Akai's girlfriend. She is calm cool and collected and many people wonder how she can put up with Akai. In civilian form, she has aquamarine colored hair in a perm wave with pair of blue star hair clips clipping back her bangs and dark cerulean blue eyes. As Cure Waterfall, her hair becomes slightly longer turn light blue with a dark blue ombre on top, her hair clips become teardrop and her eyes become a dark shade of cerulean blue. She is based on Vaporeon. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness on! The Power of the crashing power of water! Cure Waterfall!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Surf's up!" [[Ki Honda|'Ki Honda']]/Cure Jolt Voiced by: Asami Tano (Japanese) Colleen Clinkbeard (English) She is the captain of the Sapphire Academy dance team and has had a large rivalry with Akai over a misunderstanding and the two have been on non friendly terms since. In civilian form, she has short dark blonde hair and dark gold eyes. As Cure Jolt, her hair turns bright yellow with white ombre and her eyes turn hazel brown. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness on! The power of Thunder clapping! Cure Jolt!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Volting attack!" Amber Kimura/Cure Jewel Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A young fortune teller who loves to read and tell fortunes. She also loves also reading her horoscope every day along with reading her sister's. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark violet hair with a slight wave to it and brown eyes. As Cure Jewel, her hair becomes lilac colored and is tied in a bun and her eyes turn purple with a red jewel on her forehead. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness on! The mysterious power of the Sun! Cure Jewel!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Psychic Blast!" [[Mizuki Kimura|'Mizuki Kimura']]/Cure Moon Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A student by day D.J by night who tends to do most of her sleeping in morning and the living at night. She is out going, hyper active but with a short fuse. In civilian form, she has pageboy cut black hair and cherry red eyes. As Cure Moon, her hair becomes longer tied in twin tails with yellow Ombre along the bottom of the twin tails with yellow ribbons and her eyes become crimson colored. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness On! The mysterious power of the moon! Cure Moon!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Shadow Blast!" Hanan Sasaki/Cure Jungle Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A happy go lucky and sweet girl of a jewelry maker and wood carver. She hopes to be able to be apart of the towns carving and jewelry making festival. She also loves exploring the nearby forests of the town. In civilian form, she has seaweed green hair and hazel green eyes. As Cure Jungle, her hair becomes longer and tied in a side ponytail turning yellowish green with a dark green bow and her eyes turn yellowish green. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness On! Don't underestimate the power of a Plant! Cure Jungle!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Magic Leaf!" Setsumi Yamada/Cure Ice A serious vice president of the school and is good friends with Kasumi. Her parents run a limo serivce, In civilian form, she has dark blue past shoulder length hair tied half up and dark blue eyes. As Cure Ice, her hair turns pale blue almost white with a cyan ombre and her eyes turn darker. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Cuteness On! I will freeze you in your tracks! Cure Ice!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Icy Winds!" Cure Fae A cure from Poke World that came with Eve who was badly injured in the fight to get to earth and is in a coma in the HQ. Eve/Evanna Miles The Mascot of the series who came to find the pieces of Poke Charm to save their world. She is a nurse in training from the kingdom and has been making sure Cure Fae is recovering nicely from her injuries. Villains The Dark Titans They are the villains of the series. Primalga He's the leader of the dark titans. Zappin' He's the first to attack with an eletricfying personality who doesn't ever want to lose. [[Molten|'Molten']] He's the second to attack with a fiery personality who is much like Zappin but much calmer when it comes to fights but doesn't mean he's a push over. Icin She's the third to attack and is known as the ice queen of the elemental trio. She is cold, conqulating, and will not take crap from anyone. Dākutaitan They are the monsters of the day. They are made when the trio sends a shard of darkness at an inanimate object, humans, animals etc turning them into monsters or empowered versions of themselves. Items Eveolites They are the henshin items of the series. It looks like a watch but with a computerized screen with a button shaped in the symbol of the cures: Star (Grace) Flame (Inferno) Tear Drop (Waterfall), Oval (Jewel), Crescent Moon (Moon), Leaf (Jungle), and Snowflake (Ice) the girls press it to transform. To transform the girls press their symbols shouting "Pretty Cure, Cuteness On!" PokeSprites They are the collectible items for the series. Locations Jewelbuliee Town: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Emerald Middle School: It's where the cures except Ki go to school. * Sapphire Academy: It's a private school that Ki goes to. * Jasper Studios: It's a music studio that Eileen's sister records at with her band. * Agate Park: It's an amuesment park. PokeWorld It's where Eve and Cure Fae are from. Students of Emerald Middle School Pandora Bolt She is one of the dancers of Akai's team her's being centered around contempary. She is hyper and happy go lucky but is calm when she dances. She helps Eileen catch up with the rest of the team. [[Barnaby Jones|'Barnaby Jones']] He is the tough guy with a heart of gold and is always looking out for the new students watching over from afar. He seems to have a crush on Eileen. Family Sora Hayashi She is Eileen's older step sister who took her in after the death of her mother and the disappearance of their dad. She is apart of the band, Origami Swans being the lead guitarist. Akane and Ryusuke Ikeda They are Akai's parents. Iris Ikeda She is Akai's younger sister who idolizes her and works to one day be a good dancer like her though she tends to be clumbsy she tends to work hard to get to her goal. Episodes # I'm a warrior of cuteness? Cure Grace is born! # Please become apart of the squad! Cure Inferno is born! # Helping think of a date! Cure Waterfall is born! # An electrifying Rivalry! Cure Jolt is born! # I can see the future! Cure Jewel is born! # To help a sister! Cure Moon is born! Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Game-themes fanseries Category:Video Game-themed Series